


Televised Ghosting

by FieldDranzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Paint, Demons, Easter Eggs, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Nudity, Sibling Incest, Television, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: On the day of Hallow's End, on the seventh day of the week long trek, a young bachelor rests within his apartment, bored and preoccupied, preparing himself for the night to come. Clothed and ready, his gaze shifted, until the screen before his eyes shimmered. A shrill, hollow voice echoed throughout his living room, and with it, the seventh day came and went.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacxican1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacxican1/gifts).



> A/N: Well, this story was delayed by a bit and more. It was finished in time for Halloween, but the time slipped away from me, and thus, it is presented here on the morning after. Hopefully, there are enough people left alive to read and review it. You wouldn't believe it, but a dozen zombies writing "Braiiiiiiins" in the review section wouldn't be too enlightening. 
> 
> This story was commissioned by the same person that commissioned Monster Fest, but rather than a lengthy multi-chapter story, we went for something simpler this time around. Without further ado though, do enjoy the story!

Televised Ghosting

A shrill, hollow screech echoed throughout the clearing that night, accompanied by a haunting chill that caused even the huntsman to freeze. Beyond the veil above, through the hazy mist that surrounded the village of Haven, a predator was on the prowl, scouring the world in search of what it could not have. With fangs and claws as sharp as knives, the one without a soul charged forth, and as he turned his gaze about, another outcry echoed throughout the townsquare-

Heaving out a low sigh, his onyx eyes fluttered shut, the book in his hands put aside as yet another chapter drew ever closer to the end. It had come recommended; a book depicting the tale of a huntsman that stood against the darkness, but even still, the further he read, the more questions popped up within his mind. What had caused the hunt? Who was the huntsman before the hunt? 

Although, as he put the heavy book down atop a small glass table, his deep, onyx eyes were exposed once more. What caught his attention the most was the author’s usage of an innocent teen as the catalyst; the quest giver, if one were to look at it as a game. An innocent maiden that was rescued from the clutches of the plague of the world, only to become the huntsman’s companion… for a price. 

Easing his back down into the darkened cloth couch that stretched along the back of his living room, Sasuke Uchiha raised his arms above his head; audibly sighing as he stretched himself out where he sat. 

Beyond the veil that was his window, his onyx eyes swiveled forth, once again lamenting the fact that the weather had turned incredibly sour. A day beforehand the weather forecast had reminded every citizen of the country to enjoy their Halloween however they saw fit, so long as their celebrations remained legal. The weather would remain clear, or so they had said, until, at the very last moment, an emergency report had arrived on TV. 

A gale was on its way, threatening to overwhelm even the sturdiest metal bunkers in the south, and while his particular area was affected the least, a recommendation for people to remain inside was still issued. 

Which was how, on the 31th of October, a young bachelor was stuck in his own apartment, distanced from the ongoing Halloween parties that were surely taking place in town. His father had called in, pleading with him to stay safe, as had his mother the day before. Although, her plea was more so directed towards her disdain of being considered a grandmother. Her reminder had made him smile, if nothing else. 

Pulling up the phone that rested atop the coffee table before him, Sasuke’s eyes lazily peered down upon the screen, browsing through the various reports he would have to handle the day after, as well as the myriad of images that were pouring in. 

Everything from status updates to a group chat he was in with his graduating college class, every little tidbit of information was shared, be it technological, or more… frivolous. 

Raising a trimmed onyx eyebrow, his gaze fell upon one particular person he knew; or more specifically, his eyes widened upon taking note of a picture she had sent. It was a picture of her, dressed up in a costume she would wear for a Halloween party, however… it would be more accurate to say that she had dressed down. Every single inch of her skin was adorned by body paint, coloring her skin as dark as his eyes, with red tribunal lines running down along the length of her curvaceous body. 

Her costume was subtitled as a Jashinist Worshipper, but no matter how hard he looked, it appeared as naught more than a woman looking for an excuse to wear as little as humanly possible. The only piece of clothing she wore was what appeared to be a torn waistcloth, if it could even qualify as clothing. Everything else was put on full display beneath her body paint. 

With a shake of his head, the young Uchiha continued to scroll through the recent updates, seeing more complaints about the weather than actual news from Halloween parties. Of course, the moment the howling wind did disperse…

Scrolling his way further down the feedlist on his phone, a small smile spread across his lips, taking in the various costumes that people would be wearing that evening, taking particular note of a handful in particular. Beside his longtime friend’s extravagantly exposed outfit, there were a few others. A pink haired woman clad up as a nurse from a game, a platinum blonde friend of his adorned in what would have to be the skimpiest witch costume one could feasibly create, as well as another woman draped from head to toe in bandages; some tattered, others pristine. 

For the briefest moment, his onyx eyes swiveled down to take in the cover of the book he had been reading previously, pondering whether or not anyone would dress up as the Soulless he had encountered so far. 

Upon browsing further through the feed however, his eyebrows furrowed together. A message from one of his colleagues popped up at the top of his screen, reminding him of the date, along with one other thing… 

All throughout town, a rumor had begun to spread. Women clad in white, long gowns had been spotted, materializing out of thin air, only to haunt the lives of whoever was unfortunate enough to catch their gaze. Wandering through the night, appearing as glimmering shadows through the windows late at night; haunting men and women alike, without ever appearing in broad daylight. 

The week beforehand, a friend and colleague of his had brought out an old VHS tape, rummaging around in the tech lab’s storage for well over an hour in search of something, anything that could be used to play it. An hour’s search had yielded some results, but as the two of them settled down, VHS inserted into an ancient TV, they were met by naught more than a free spirited sightseeing tape. 

A camera was carried through the ruins of an old, ravaged town. Buildings were tipped to the side, rooftops were torn to shreds, and even the visage of a road was reshaped; ravaged by the passing of time and something much, much stronger. However, right as the two of them agreed to turn the video off, the cameraman came to a dead stop, focusing in on a well at what they believed to be the center of town. 

Stone bricks were set up in a circular pattern, moss had spread all along the bricks themselves, and above it, above the pit that sunk down into the bottom of the well, only the struts of a wooden roof remained. 

Right as the two of them exchanged a glance, a low, hollow voice spoke up in the video; a manic chant that made even the cameraman flinch, whipping his camera left and right in search of its source. No matter where the camera turned, the hollow, heaving voice continued its chant.

Seven days… seven days… 

Blinking his eyes rapidly where he sat, Sasuke Uchiha forcibly yanked his gaze away from the phone in his hand, locking it while returning it to the glass coffee table between himself and his flatscreen TV. It was a cult video, and one that was returned to the dusty archive of their IT department shortly thereafter. However- 

Bzzt!

With a start, his head flew up, onyx eyes staring straight ahead, unblinkingly, as the very screen placed before his eyes awoke without his command. A static snowstorm played, unending, flaring up in volume every other second as if someone spoke through the storm; or tried to speak, perhaps. 

The remote to his TV lay before him, placed neatly atop the low coffee table between him and the screen, unmoved and untouched for days already. Yet even still, the screen flared to life, and even then, the channel was one he had never clicked on before. 

For the briefest moment, his heartbeat rose, his breath came out as sharp, ragged heaves, but before long, even he shook his head at his own folly. His younger sister, Satsuki, had already played him for a fool once before, using a remote access to turn his TV on in the dead of the night; usually changing it over towards one of the dirtiest parts of the broadcasting schedule on the off chance that he had company. 

Any minute, he would receive a text message from her, asking if she had interrupted anything. 

…

Although, after sitting there for what had felt like a small eternity, his eyes arose from the unmoving phone atop the table, returning to the static snowstorm upon the screen before him. It hadn’t changed to porn yet. 

Reaching a cautious hand forward, stretching his arm out as much as he could, his nimble fingers wrapped themselves around the remote of his TV, casting slow, deliberate gazes out onto the streets outside of his window. It was just a cult tape, one he had watched seven days prior. The rumors around town were just that; rumors, made to scare children away from staying outside too long. 

With the remote in hand, and with his attention equally divided between the streets below, the TV before him, and his phone on the off chance that his sister merely delayed her message this time, the raven haired man lightly clicked a numbered button atop the remote. He tried a single button, but to no avail. The snowstorm persisted. 

Focusing his attention more so on the room around him, Sasuke pressed his thumb down against another button, this time attempting a combination, but with the very same results as the ones that came before. 

Another attempt was made, this time aiming to turn the TV directly off. On the 31st of October, so late at night, what could there be to watch? At the very least, he didn’t know of anything in particular. Even the very same broadcasts that his younger sister liked to watch whenever she came to visit were on pause; sending Halloween specials instead. 

… ev… n… ay… 

Freezing in place, with his thumb directly atop the power button of his TV, his eyes zeroed in on the snowstorm itself, straining his ears in the hopes that he had misheard. 

The static buzzing from the TV continued, ever present, always chiming, but even still, the intensity of its rumbling grew stronger. Another time, once more was all he needed; confirm to him that he hadn’t gone mad from Halloween fright. 

Se... n… da…

As quickly as another burst of high pitched static reached his ears, the thumb atop the power button clicked down, aiming to turn the screen off... 

… yet no matter how hard or how long his finger remained there, the screen was frozen in place; an eternal snowstorm lighting up the darkness that was his living room. Another attempt, another harsh press of the power button, and another failure to turn the TV off where he sat. 

Seven… days…

Gulping heavily where he sat, Sasuke Uchiha saw it. At the very edges of the screen, near the bottom, a pair of pale digits poked into view, pressing up against the camera lens as more and more came into view. First a set of fingers, pale, slender… then, a whole hand, equally pale, almost ghastly so. Lithe, petite, yet undoubtedly strong, with nails as sharp as knives. She appeared next, a bob of dark indigo hair, so dark in fact that a part of him believed it to be pitch black, but the faintest trace of its origin color remained.

As quickly as his eyes were glued to the screen, a heavy thump crashed up against something to his left. With a quick, panicked flinch, Sasuke’s eyes swiveled around, landing upon the window by his side; peering through it into the depths of the unnatural darkness beyond. 

… nothing. 

The wind howled with enough ferocity to make even his apartment rumble, but outside, despite the sheer blackness beyond, his eyes picked up on nothing at all. Nothing, save for the pitch black skies that slid across the gleaming moon above. 

Letting out a low breath of air, his back slumped, pressing itself up against the back of his couch; his eyelids fluttering shut as a hand reached up to subdue the hammering beat of his heart. 

Atop the table, his phone rumbled lowly, signaling that yet another message had come through the haze that surrounded his hometown. On his end however, he was in no rush, taking his time to steady his beating heart, before at long last, reopening his eyes…

… only to flinch back fully once more. 

White, creamy skin was exposed before him, pressing up against the screen of his TV in full. Long, indigo colored hair hung down along a woman’s back, running down the length of her back, with a handful of strands down her front as well. However, what made him flinch the most were her eyes; pale, white eyes, pupiless, unblinking, fastened upon his frozen form in the couch with a vengeance. 

Standing before the camera pointed at the snowstorm, angled oddly, disproportionate, a woman clad in a worn white dress stood upright, pressing her pale hands up against the monitor of the screen. 

Yet, to him, as he remained in place, frozen, his eyes took note of something that simply shouldn’t be. 

Before his very eyes, the woman clad in white pressed her hands against the camera pointed at the snowstorm. Her fingers, long and slender, pushed their way through, shifting away from a two dimensional font, rounding out, filling up, until, with a strange static sound, a set of hands pushed their way through the flatscreen TV stationed at the far side of his living room. 

First came her hands, pressing through the screen, sliding further and further up along the length of her forearms. Even with his onyx eyes fastened upon her materializing form, the woman clad in white pressed her face up against the screen as well. Once more, he was caught off guard, for this time, her long hair fell through the screen along with another wave of static noise. 

Seven… fir… t… 

He wanted to run. He wanted to press himself up against the wall behind his couch. He wanted- he needed to get away, but no matter how much he screamed at himself to move, his limbs were all but frozen in place. Unmoving, unflinching, Sasuke Uchiha watched on as the woman’s head, arms and shoulders materialized through the screen; a well kept eyebrow shooting skyward as the two dimensional figure he had seen swelled in size. 

From the moment the woman clad in white appeared through his screen, her arms had filled out, taking on a far more appealing thickness to them, rather than the starved form he had witnessed on the screen. Her shoulders were strong, but lithe, and, as her chest and waist materialized through the screen, Sasuke himself couldn’t help but audibly gulp. 

Her chest was massive, dare he say monstrous in size. Large, swollen breasts, easily a sizable watermelon each, jiggled along with her ever materializing form, pressing up against her thin white gown until naught was left to the imagination. From where she stood, with half of her form fully materialized through the screen, she almost appeared to be- 

“E-eeh….?” Turning her head aside where she was, halfway through the flatscreen TV of his living room, the woman dressed in white took on a sheepish expression, peering back and forth helplessly as she began to flail her arms; wiggling in place as no more than an inch slid further through the screen. 

Across the room, seated and frozen in place atop his couch, the frightened yet curious expression upon his face fell down, landing as something akin to a deadpan as his body slumped down in the couch itself. Was she… stuck? Really? 

Somewhere in the back of his head, the rumors circulating through town had surfaced again. The women that were spotted were supposedly flexible, nimble, and frighteningly quick. Driving a car wouldn’t even suffice to outrun the wraith-like women, nor was there anywhere one could go to escape their wrath. That was what he had researched over the past month, out of curiosity. 

However… returning the gaze to the woman before him- 

“Uhm… excuse me? Hello….?” 

Blinking his eyes rapidly where he sat, Sasuke’s attention returned to the woman’s face, openly appreciating the pale complexion of her soft, symmetrical features even as her pink, plump lips began to move. 

“Are you… deaf? Sir…?” It wasn’t until she spoke again that his ears caught on, and with a startled expression painted across his face, Sasuke Uchiha blinked his eyes once more. 

“You can talk?” An obvious question, one that shouldn’t be asked, but nonetheless, his attention shifted more so towards her body, caught in place in his TV. 

Nodding her head softly where she lay, trapped in mid-air, with her legs caught on the other end of the screen, the indigo haired woman tilted her head to the side; a light frown adorning her features. “Could you, uhm… pull me through? I think something got caught on the other-” 

Even before she could finish her sentence, a low chuckle at long last spilled forth from his lips, causing the indigo haired woman to snap her mouth shut. 

He simply couldn’t maintain his calm any longer. Between the raging storm outside, the obliviously sexy outfit one of his friends had worn, and the curvaceous, albeit pale woman that now jutted out through his TV, the bachelor had more than one thought as to how to spend the evening. 

Slowly, purposely, the young bachelor arose from his seat on the couch, stepping to the side for the briefest moment before truly taking in the sight before him. Whoever she was, materializing through the screen of his TV was nothing a human could do. Then and there, her body was halfway through the screen, caught on something his eyes simply couldn’t see. Was there even something through the screen, beyond the crackling of the snowstorm? 

Despite every thought and question that coursed through his head however, one question stood out amongst the storm; a burning thought that wouldn’t leave his head, no matter how much his eyes tried to slide down towards her bountiful chest. And, even as he stepped closer, that question began to take form atop his tongue. 

“What will you do if I help you out?” Caution and curiosity intertwined, but nonetheless, he couldn’t keep the suspicion off of his face. 

Almost as if she had been asked the silliest, simplest question in the world, the woman halfway sticking through his TV screen beamed, flashing him a broad smile even as her white eyes fluttered shut. 

“Why, I’m going to haunt you of course~” As quickly as the words left her lips, her smile froze over, and, with wide eyes, her hands flew up to cover her flushing face. “I’m not supposed to tell someone that!” 

Raising an eyebrow at her reply, Sasuke couldn’t help but stare, an incredulous, dry look adorning his features even as he solemnly crossed his arms along his chest. “You’d haunt me… why would you- you know, never mind.” 

With a shake of his head, the Uchiha bachelor stepped aside, walking straight towards the far side of his apartment, wandering past his kitchenette blocked off by a counter, only to come to a halt beside a coat rack in the corner. A part of him had halfway expected the reply, but nonetheless… to actually tell someone that you were there to haunt them…? 

“H-hey! W-where are you going?!” Casting a subtle glance across his shoulder, the corner of his lips quivered as the tiniest smirk threatened to break free. “You can’t just leave me here!” 

Whether it was her intention or not, the mere sight of her, an urban myth, pouting with a panicked look and wide eyes, brought a devious smile to his lips. As tempted as he was to leave her like that, caught inside of his TV in the dead of the night, no one would leave a Halloween party alone. Knowing his friend in particular, it would be a war of attrition in order to make her not come home with him, so walking in on a woman dressed in white… 

… for the briefest moment, the faintest thought about whether or not his blonde haired friend, Naruko, had paid attention to the news crossed his mind. For all her bravado, the woman was as much of an airhead as she was curvaceous.

Tossing another glance across his back to peer at the pouting, panicked woman sticking out of his TV, Sasuke Uchiha shook his head, dropping his hands down from where they had reached for a coat. If he did leave, his night would become far more annoying than entertaining. 

Despite all else, he was as trapped in his own home as the woman behind his back was. 

With that sole, singular thought fastened within his mind, the raven haired bachelor spun around on his heels, fastening his eyes upon the intruder within his living room. She had asked for help, however strangely it was put, so who would he be if he didn’t hear her out at the very least?

“Oh, thank you~ You have no idea how much it- e-eh?” Peeking up at him from her place within the screen, the indigo haired, pale eyed woman gawked at him where he stood. 

The soft sound of a zipper being undone reverberated through the entirety of his apartment, even as the woman before him fell silent. By the time he stood before her, his zipper was undone and, with as little ceremony as he could physically manage, the button holding his pants in place was undone as well. 

Flopping free from captivity, a rapidly hardening cock slapped down on top of the woman’s forehead, audibly clapping as it hardened and swelled in size right atop her face. He himself was right above average, definitely not a behemoth to write home about, but even still, what made the bachelor grin to himself was what caused the woman before him to drool. 

Right atop her face, growing and throbbing and oozing out its precum all across her hairline, the pale eyed demon couldn’t help but gulp; feeling as if a lead bullet had been dropped into the depths of her gut. Its length was… something, but as it lay down atop the bridge of her nose, her pale eyes crossed in a vain attempt to take in all of his girth. 

By her inexperienced estimate, he had to be as thick as her forearm, if not even- 

Flinching back where she lay, stuck through dimensions, a pair of warm, soothing hands fell down atop her head; intertwining within the long, silky strands of her indigo colored hair. As much as she loathed the thought, the mere gesture made her flush return in full force, and had anyone stood beyond the veil that was the screen, they would have seen her legs squirming within the air, her thighs rubbing against one another.

A single heartbeat was all that it took for the member before her eyes to arise, towering over her head, overshadowing the heated flush that spread itself along her cheeks. In that single moment, her eyes grew wide, her jaw fell slack, and as the indigo haired demon’s lips fell agape, the cock atop her forehead pulled itself back; descending down along the bridge of her nose with a trail of thick precum left in its wake. 

“W-wait… you can’t-” Try as she might, as quickly as the words left her lips, the cock above her head was thrust forwards, burying its swollen tip within her pink, plump lips in mere moments. 

On her end, the moment the swollen mushroom head of her victim’s cock forced its way past her lips, the pale eyed demon’s legs began to flutter and kick beyond the gateway that was the television. The tip was all she could take before her mouth was stretched wide, and with a heavy gulp, her nervousness caught up with her at last. 

With a low retch, and a soft gag, the woman dressed in white squirmed, bringing both of her hands up to rest atop her victim’s thighs; attempting to push him aside, even as another inch of his cock slid inside of her drooling lips. 

To say that it hurt was incorrect, but nonetheless, her eyes began to water. Although, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself it wasn’t so, to convince herself that she did not enjoy his assistance, the moment his broad, swollen tip throbbed upon her tongue, her pale eyes grew wider still. 

Upon her tongue, resting on its way past her luscious lips, a steady stream of something thick, salty and warm descended down her throat; coating the entirety of her tongue in mere moments. A single droplet set her nerves ablaze, but an ocean of his spunk? It was all she could do to press her palms against his thighs. 

On his end however, from his place before her, with his hands firmly entangled within the mane of long, indigo colored that cascaded down the length of her back, a small smile stretched itself across his lips. He might not be the longest one of his peers, but he knew for a fact that he was the thickest. 

With the very tip of his dick buried inside of his would-be assailant’s mouth, Sasuke Uchiha rocked his hips back and forth, listening intently to the faint, gurgling groans that rumbled along his length.

Her nostrils flared against the top of his shaft as inch upon inch of cock meat was wedged inside of her mouth; a set of pale, wide eyes rolling up to halfway glare at him from below. From where he stood, not even half of his dick had slid past her lips, but even then, his eyelids fluttered shut. Whether she tried or not, he couldn’t know, but despite it all, the moment the tip of his dick slid past her pink, luscious lips, her tongue swiped up against his swollen head.

From his place above however, as his onyx eyes rolled down to return the glare she sent his way, Sasuke’s fingers entwined themselves within her mane of indigo colored hair. 

Without so much as a care for her comfort, the bachelor gripped her hair tightly, withdrawing his hips for the briefest moment before, with a wicked grin upon his lips, he thrust his hips forward. A soft, gurgling moan slipped through the seal that was her lips around his dick, accompanied by a spasm he recognized all too well. 

She enjoyed it. 

That singular thrust hadn’t changed the situation too much. Her mouth was unaccustomed to taking cock, and as such, it was all he could do to make her swallow half of his dick. Yet, even then, he reared his hips back for another attempt, pulling out until only the very tip of his dick remained inside of her mouth, before slamming his hips forward once more; forcing half an inch more inside of her eager lips. 

As quickly as that, he set himself a pace, rearing back from the depths of her mouth, slowly dragging his hips back until only the very tip of his dick remained between her swollen lips, before surging forth once more. With his every thrust, the woman before his groin choked, retched, and moaned; the hands atop his thighs having gone from pushing him away, to pulling him deeper. 

Rolling down from the crown of his head, down along the side of his face, a bead of sweat trickled down as the minutes ticked by. His hips had long since become a blur, turning what could have been a nice, gentle blowjob into a rough, uncaring facefuck. For every thrust he made, the woman before him would moan and pull him deeper inside of her mouth, so much so that, when his swollen balls at long last clapped up against the underside of her chin, his breath came out as ragged pants. 

Somewhere along the way, his mind had fallen down into a deep, rhythmic haze, engulfing his reason in a cloud of lust. Gone was the visage of a demon that had materialized from the very depths of his TV, gone was the constant buzz of a snowstorm that wouldn’t ever subside, for in their place, the only thing to echo through his mind was the desire to cum. He needed to finish, down her throat, but even more so than that… 

Casting his gaze upon the fuzzy white snowstorm that was his TV, Sasuke Uchiha pondered, for but a fraction of a second, what she might look like below the belt. Her waist was cut off completely, leaving her exposed from the waist and up, but below it… 

... as abruptly as his little endeavor with her throat had begun, Sasuke’s hands shifted, reaching up towards the screen of his TV, only for the screen itself to ripple like the surface of a lake would when disturbed.

Flinching backwards, the Uchiha bachelor withdrew his hand, staring at it wide eyed for the briefest moment before subconsciously sheathing himself inside of the indigo haired woman’s throat. His hand caused the screen to ripple… 

Shifting his gaze between the screen with half a woman sticking out of it, and the hand that had just phased through it, curiosity eventually won the bout with reason. 

Even as his hips resumed a slower, more controlled rhythm of leisurely thrusting in and out of the woman’s mouth, his left hand drifted forwards once more, approaching the flatscreen TV before him cautiously. The moment his fingers brushed up against the screen, he half expected to find a flat surface, yet no more than a moment thereafter, his eyes grew wide.

The moment his fingers grazed against the screen of the TV, they slipped through, almost as if he had simply pushed his fingers into a pool of water. No resistance hindered his motions, not so much as a pressure coated his digits, but as he reached deeper into the screen, his fingers did at long last come into contact with something else. 

His would-be assailant’s missing half. 

Within the depths of his TV, Sasuke Uchiha’s hand bumped up against something soft and round, squishy and heavenly. The moment his fingers caressed the softness however, the woman whose throat was stuffed by his cock flinched, letting loose a muffled mewl as his fingers latched onto the fully rounded surface within the screen.

With his hand latched onto the indigo haired woman’s soft, squishy rear, the look upon his face shifted, darkening drastically as he slowly stepped back. No more than a step backwards, and his hand returned from the realm beyond the screen; two more steps caused his cock, slick and glistening with saliva, to slip free from his assailant’s plump lips.

And, as he hovered above her head, a dark, victorious grin adorning his features, the woman jutting out of his flatscreen TV could do naught more than audibly gulp down the precum that washed across her tongue…

\---

Crisp, crunchy sounds echoed throughout the endless expanse of a wasteland. Dark red and brown stone crumbled away from the merest touch, crushing itself into dust as it slid down into the deep cracks and crevasses that adorned the neverending landscape beyond. 

Up above, in the dark, blood red skies, clouds of the deepest onyx floated about, hanging within the skybox endlessly as if the very world was frozen in time. Where the sun might have once been, only a dark, onyx colored sphere remained; cracked, with a dark hue that left the denizens of the world beyond with a never ending hunger. 

Trudging through a particular section of the world, hopping across a crack that split the entirety of the world in half, a woman dressed in a white, torn gown sauntered onward. Long, silky strands of dark brown hair fell down the length of her back, sashaying in time with the sways of her hips, framing a pale, symmetrical face as a pair of large, pale eyes roamed the landscape. 

On the eve of Hallow’s End, her older sister had been among the chosen ones to step through the boundary between Light and Dark, crossing through the thin divide between their realms with a singular mission in mind. To take the life of a child of Light, and merge their souls into one. Naturally, many of their kind had done this before, partaking in a haunt, scouring the world beyond in search of a gullible fool to ravage. 

Although, even as she approached the rendezvous spot that she and her elder sister had agreed upon beforehand, the young, multi-soul maiden couldn’t help but furrow her brow as a thought entered her mind. 

Her sister was a clutz. An awkwardly shy woman that, despite being born into a prestigious family within their world of Dark, had never once gone out on a haunt of her own. It was, by all means, her first time…

Reaching the destination she had in mind, the young, brown haired woman peered left and right alike, scouring the landscape in search of something out of the ordinary. Their world was a ravaged wasteland; a shattered relic left behind by their gods after a cataclysmic endeavor so many years before she came to be. In the wake of their destruction however, rifts between worlds remained, and as such, the closer she peered into the void of the empty air, the closer she came to finding it. 

No more than a few feet to her left, one such rift could be visibly seen; appearing akin to a ripple in a pool of water, save for the fact that it was airborne. It hung on nothing, was supported by nothing, and existed for a reason the maidens in white had long since given up on understanding. 

However, as her pale, bare feet once more began to trudge towards the rift between worlds, her eyes had never stopped moving. Something was wrong. Her elder sister had yet to return, and no matter how long or how hard she searched, the younger sister couldn’t find so much as a trace of her sibling’s existence. 

Spinning around on the balls of her feet, the brown haired maiden scoured the landscape once more, slowly returning her gaze to the ripple between worlds, even as her breath came out as a sigh. 

It was against their rules to peer through the realm, but nonetheless… so long as no one caught her in the act, the chieftains would be none the wiser. 

Heaving in a deep, heavy breath of crusty air, the brown haired woman sauntered up towards the ripple between worlds, slowly, cautiously pressing her face against the watery sensation as her head peeked through the rift that her sister had used.

\---

“T-tenebris, yeees~” Amidst loud, lewd moans, a woman’s voice bounced off of thin, plaster walls, echoing around the apartment in time with a wet clap from where a man’s hand smacked down against a large, bubbly butt. 

Her body had been forcibly pulled through the gate, and even as her lips had parted ways to thank her target for the evening, her voice came out as naught more than a faint eek. Grabbed by her arms, tossed aside like a sack of soft bricks, and by the time the indigo haired woman could whirl her head around to complain, her white gown had been raised, exposing the entirety of her naked rear for her would-be target to see. 

Gurgling, breathless moans spilled forth from pink, plump lips as a hand wrapped itself around her thin neck, squeezing the air out of her even as another harsh, ruthless thrust set her nerves ablaze. Minutes, hours, days… however long she had been there, the indigo haired demon didn’t know, but with his every thrust, her brain was rattled; with his every thrust, her face was set ablaze by a deeper shade of crimson than before.

From the moment his hand has clasped itself onto her rear in the realm beyond, her fate was all but set in stone. With a firm, rough grasp around her waist, the man that was her target that night had yanked her through the void, pulling her fully into his darkened apartment. 

Even before her face had crashed down into the soft carpet adorning his floor, even before her body had crumbled down into a heap of excitement and exhaustion, his hands were upon her once more. Her soft, creamy skin was defiled in full, her breasts were bruised from his kneading, and even as her breath had come out as a gasp, the world spun around as her body was all but thrown into the couch he had once been seated in. 

With yet another harsh, uncaring thrust, her eyes began to roll up into the back of her head, with a stream of drool trickling down from the left corner of her mouth in the process. To say that she was the one to be absorbed would be a jest to her sibling, but then and there, as her body quivered; as her pussy wept and squelched in time with his every thrust, the indigo haired demoness couldn’t help but shudder. 

Could her soul be captured by a mortal? The question rang through her head for the briefest moment before being vanquished; a pair of hands clasped themselves atop her breasts a moment thereafter. 

On his end, from his half crouched position behind the woman’s back, Sasuke himself couldn’t make himself care much. The last thing he had expected that day was for a barely dressed woman to present herself to him, but, at the very least, he would have expected the person to appear by his door. With her dress hiked up, and with his hands upon her voluptuous chest, Sasuke Uchiha let out a soft groan. 

With his cock down her throat, he should have finished. 

The moment he forced his dick inside of her dripping snatch, the Uchiha’s world was flipped upside down. A scalding warmth, a tight, constricting pressure that made even him swoon, and a creeping coldness as the tip of his dick brushed up against the entrance to her womb. With a particularly rough thrust, the Uchiha bachelor bottomed out inside of the woman before him; his onyx eyes fastened upon her quivering form, awaiting any minute change. 

She hadn’t said anything coherent for quite some time, muttering things to herself that his sensitive ears could never pick up. Her exclamation had helped, but even then, it was unlike what any other woman had said. 

Furrowing his brows where he sat, with one leg upon the floor and the other atop the pillows of his couch, the young Uchiha gently eased his hips backward, releasing her breasts from his callous grasp. 

Inch upon inch of his cock eased out, and with a soft grunt, a gush of precum shot forth from the tip of his swollen dick. Every step of the way, her pussy gripped the sides of his cock like a velvety vice, so much so that, as only the very tip of his dick remained inside of her slit, the Uchiha could practically see her quivering snatch’s attempt to lock him inside. 

Allowing the slightest smirk to adorn his lips, the bachelor returned his hands to the woman’s creamy, spotless rear, caressing the cheeks presented before him in an almost loving manner…

… at least, until he thrust his hips forward once more, bottoming out inside of her wet snatch even as his balls tensed up. 

With a grunt and a soft, incoherent moan from the woman beneath him, he came. Thick, heavy spurts of cum erupted from the tip of his dick, blasting out across the insides of the demonsess’ waiting womb, coating her walls in a thick layer of sperm in mere moments. However, even as he pushed his dick inside, his orgasm did not stop. 

Two heavy streams of cum splashed up against the entrance to her womb, lubricating it just in time for the tip of his dick to ram itself up against the gateway to her depths; slamming through with ease as his swollen cockhead was nestled within the entrance to her deepest, most sacred place. 

Flinching up from her place on the couch beneath him, the indigo haired demon’s head snapped up, her jaw fell agape, and with a shriek not unlike that of a beast in heat, her mind all but exploded within her head. 

Quivering arms, shaky thighs, and a pair of breasts that jiggled more than ever before presented itself before Sasuke’s hungering eyes. Within her womb however, his cum continued to gush, splashing out around her insides with enough force to make her physically flinch forward. A third, a fourth, a fifth and a sixth burst of cum erupted from the tip of his dick, equally thick and virile, before at long last, with a near exhausted wheeze, his grip on her rear softened. 

“What the fuck did you do!” From somewhere within the room, a shrill, meek voice called out, causing the haze of exhaustion within his eyes to evaporate in seconds. 

Without so much as a look towards the door or the windows of his apartment, Sasuke Uchiha turned his head aside, peering off towards the once empty snowstorm within his TV… peering into the wide, pale eyes of a woman dressed in white; a woman whose long, fluent brown hair cascaded down the length of her back as her head and torso stuck through the multidimensional screen. 

On her end however, as quickly as the words left her thin, pink lips, a hand clasped itself across her mouth, silencing another outburst as her eyes quivered in awe and fear. 

\---

It had been an accident, really… she hadn’t actually meant to step through the gate, to cross the realms on a night that did not belong to her. 

The longer she sat in place, the longer she kicked her feet and threw her cautious gaze about the endless, barren wasteland that was her home, the younger woman bit her bottom lip harder and harder. A little peek was all she needed, a quick look to check up on her older sister; to make sure she was okay, that was all. 

On the night of Hallow’s End, Hanabi had ignored the traditions and rules of their world, turning around to fully press her face through the dimensional rip that presented itself as a gateway between the world of Dark and Light. 

The sight that met her pale eyes on the other end however, caused even her finely tuned control to snap. Before she could silence herself with her hand, her lips parted ways, allowing her thoughts to take form as words a moment thereafter. 

“What the fuck did you do!” It wasn’t until the words had left her lips that her pale, devious eyes grew wide with awe and fear. She had broken the rules, and alerted a mortal to the presence of not one, but two vengeful demons, all in one night.

Which, of course, brought her to the current point in time. 

Her outburst had surprised even her, but rather than flinch back or jump up from fright, the man whose cock had pulsed to life within her elder sister’s womanhood had simply turned his head aside, fixing the brown haired woman with a devious grin. 

Splayed out upon the surface of a coffee table, arms and legs spread as wide and as far apart as possible, with her head lolled down from the edge of the table, the vengeful spirit from beyond let loose a string of curses and cries, groaning in time with the rhythmic beat that echoed throughout the room that night. Yet, the worst to come was not the woman that lay upon the couch to her left, but rather the beast that pressed her shoulders down into the table from above. 

Through a string of events that she herself could never explain, the brown haired woman had been yanked through the screen of the TV, tossed out onto the surface of the low coffee table with an audible grunt. 

Her stomach had been bruised from the impact, but all in all, the brown haired woman was no less worse for wear than her elder sister should have been. Although, even as her long, smooth legs had made an attempt to arise from her crouched position, a set of strong hands had been upon her, ridding her of the hindrance known as her dress. 

Without so much as a moment’s hesitation, she had been flipped around in the air, slammed down upon the coffee table, with her experienced, pristine pussy put on full display for her assailant’s prying eyes. 

Letting loose an audible groan as her insides were rearranged by the broad cock that threshed around within her womb, the brown haired demon rolled her eyes up into the back of her head; the entirety of her body spasming and quivering uncontrollably even as an orgasm was wretched free from her finite control. 

A scalding wave of warmth splashed out against the entrance to her womb, replicating the sensation of dipping one’s toes into the smouldering warmth of a hot spring. It washed throughout her womanhood, sloshing up against her deepest, most private parts, before spilling out around the cork that was her assailant’s cock. 

To say that it hurt was as much of an understatement as it was to say that her pride as a demoness had yet to be injured. It hurt, it ached, and for every single one of her assailant’s rough, merciless thrusts, the brown haired woman’s mind slipped further and further away, drowning in a cacophony of blissful cries and agonized groans. 

\---

“My f-first time…” low, whimpering mewls resounded through the apartment, silenced only by the occasional outcry of a suppressed moan. 

How long had it been since the two arrived there, through the gateway leading into a mere mortal’s apartment? Neither the older, nor the younger sister could say, nor would either one resemble themselves upon leaving the realm of Light. 

Hours? Days? Perhaps a whole year had passed, for when the rejoining took place anew, when the gateway between realms flared to life, the siblings knew it as a fact that their time was almost up. Could it have been a mere hour after all? 

An hour of fright in the haunted night of Hallow’s End.


	2. Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought we were finished with a single chapter? Well, almost. On the other side of town, we zero in on a woman that cannot stop her own fascination with flaunting. In preparation for what would be the best costume party of her life, Naruko Uzumaki flaunts her figure before the camera, striking poses that highlights her costume the best.

Costume Party

Upon the night of Hallow’s End, a great many things would take place. All across the world, children donned their costumes, wandering the streets in search of fools to trick and generous treats to collect. From the early evening to the beginnings of the late hours, cheerful laughter filled the empty, hollow streets at night. 

When the clock ticked on, when its lines drew closer to the pinnacle of an analog clock, the time of children would reach its end. At night, the young adults inhabiting the city of demons would be about their business, spending hours on their costumes before wandering along in search of a singular place to meet up.

Within one particular house, located in one of the newer residential wards, a flashing light blazed to life, time and time again. 

Presented before a mirror, striking poses, twisting and turning around to find her ideal pose, one woman in particular had spent an excruciating amount of time with her costume that year. 

From the pitch black color that adorned the entirety of her form, to the white rectangular shapes that adorned her chest, placed one rectangle’s width apart from the one before it, her costume was one of extravagance and status; a costume that suited her and her alone, as the rambunctious woman that she was…

… although, as the blitz of her phone went off, time and time again, a second, more modest figure could do naught more than shake her head and sigh. 

Sakura Haruno was, in her own modest opinion, a very proper woman. Graduating from a medical college at a young age, she had faced hardships within her line of work, built up enough merit to be admitted into a specialized medicinal course, only to be taken under the wing of the leading medic in technological regeneration. Yet, no matter how many accolades she gathered, no matter how many awards she had qualified for, the single thing she would never comprehend was undoubtedly the mindset of the woman before her. 

With her girlfriend’s help, painting her entire body black had taken the two of them a whole day. From the very top of her forehead where her hairline ended, to the very soles of her feet, Naruko Uzumaki was painted completely black. Placed firmly atop her chest as she twisted and weaved around herself, a pair of large breasts jiggled with her every step, defying the very laws of gravity itself as her bosom remained firm without so much as an ounce of sag, despite their size. 

No, the reasoning that the young medic, dressed up in a white nurse’s outfit with vampiric makeup adorning her face, simply couldn’t understand was how her well endowed girlfriend could be so oblivious. 

The Uzumaki heiress’ costume was based on a particular anime character’s look in the midst of a battle in his favor; a costume wherein, as the antagonist fought on, his upper body would be exposed in its entirety. Naruko, however, had seen no fault in this, deciding to only truly wear a pair of skin tight leather pants, intending to walk bare feet, as well as bare chested.

“How do you not see the problem here, baby?” Sakura Haruno sighed from her place on the opposite side of the bedroom, seated upon their spacious double bed with her head firmly placed within her hands. 

“What? It’s not like anyone can really see anything, so it’s fine~” Naruko hummed out her reply, squealing lightly to herself as she struck yet another pose in the large full body mirror within their shared bedroom. “Besides, we’re not going to stay that long!” 

Again, her girlfriend tried to justify her costume with flimsy reasons, but alas, having been together for over a year already, the pink haired medic knew far better than anyone else that that simply wasn’t the case. The Naruko Uzumaki wouldn’t stay at a Halloween party for long? Sakura growing a dick the size of both her arms combined was more likely to happen. 

Letting out another soft sigh, Sakura instead arose from the bed, taking a slow, cautious step forward as her white heels clicked against the soft floor beneath their feet. “Alright, but if you get into a fight like last year, we’re leaving immediately.” 

Facing her girlfriend with a stern look upon her features, Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed just in time for Naruko to whirl around, a pout adorning her features beneath the onyx paint. “And no, it doesn’t matter who dared who. No more public martial arts displays!” 

A moment, two… a full minute passed before, at long last, the curvaceous bombshell of a woman before her relented, stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest to make her breasts seem that much larger. 

“Fine, fine… just tell that teme not to flaunt his cock again, and we’re good…” Even as she finished her sentence, a soft ding resounded from across the room, and just as quickly as the conversation began, Naruko Uzumaki returned to posting her mostly naked pictures online for all her friends to see…


End file.
